1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to connections of a multitude of components at some point in a multi-conductor cable. One particular application of this invention involves a connection of individual inductance coils in series with each pair of a plurality of associated pairs of conductors in a multi-conductor cable. This invention is adapted for use with a standard array of coils and allows the coils to be densely packed around the multi-conductor cable element.
By using the invention disclosed and claimed in this application, greater rates of assembly may be attained. Both coil lead wires and cable conductors are attached to connectors mounted on the outside of the assembly. Cable conductors can be attached to connector terminals mounted along the periphery of the assembly by suitable mass application techniques. Coil wire leads may be attached and then soldered to the same terminals. Suitable connector terminals providing solderless and soldered connecting means are also disclosed and claimed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of load coils is one application where large numbers of electrical components must be connected to a multiconductor cable in as small a space as possible. Load coil assemblies in which individual load coils are attached to the individual conductors in multi-conductor telephone cable are located at approximately one mile intervals. Inductors must be provided in order to balance the effect of built up capacitance which develops between separate conductors.
Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,854 and Drom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,712,both disclose load coil assemblies for use with multi-conductor cable. The unit disclosed in Martin contains a number of individual coils located on each of several parallel mounting boards in planes perpendicular to the axis of the cable. Terminals for connecting cable conductors to coil wires are located on plates mounted on top of each separate coil. Access to the terminals is therefore somewhat hindered in a multi-layer configuration. Drom discloses a loading coil assembly in which the central openings of the coils are perpendicular to the axis of the cable. The terminals are again located on plates mounted on each separate coil. In this configuration, the terminals are readily accessible since they are all located on the outside of the assembly. A greater longitudinal length of cable is required for a given number of coils, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,980 discloses and claims a loading coil assembly containing a plurality of spaced-apart trays positioned on the cable and coil housings mounted between the trays. Each coil housing contains a plurality of loading coils. Terminals are located on the coil housing so that cable conductors can be inserted into a slot on the terminals. The slots are located on the outer side of the assembly for easy access. This configuration, while advantageous in many respects, does not provide for more than one coil in the radial direction at any given point. For assemblies in which a large number of coils are required, more than one radial layer of coils may be needed and this configuration would be unacceptable.
At present, where a large number of coils are needed, the dense spacing required is achieved by placing the individual coils in swing out trays which allow a two-deep radial spacing of the load coils. In a prior art configuration, connector terminals for the cable wires and the coil wire leads are located on top of each coil. With such dispersed spacing, mass application techniques cannot be efficiently employed. The instant invention involves the positioning of the connector terminals on the periphery of the assembly to provide access for mass application tooling.